Detention With Dolores
by Montley
Summary: At the beginning of his seventh year George Weasley is up to his same old pranks again and gets himself into detention with the new professor, Dolores Umbridge.


**Detention With Dolores**

By Montley

* * *

"_Hem, hem. _Detention," Umbridge said as she paced her office in front of where George Weasley was sitting. He was very relaxed in a plushy, pink-cushioned chair as she paced around him, tapping her fingers on her hand as she strode. "Definition: the action of detaining someone or the state of being detained in official custody, or the punishment of being kept in school after hours. But I would not look at this time with me in either of those senses. Think of this as a nice little chat with a _caring _Professor if you must. I know it was just a 'practical' joke slipping that Love Potion in your brother's drink, and I forgive you for that, Mr. Weasley, even though it was troubling dealing with your brother Ronald's love for me for quite some time. Anyway Mr. Weasley, would you like some tea?"

"No thank you ma'am," George answered in a country-tinged tone. Her smile faltered a tad, but she was able to keep it plastered on her toad-like face.

"Then what would you like to have?" She questioned insistently. "Iced tea, water, pumpkin juice, hot chocolate, butterbeer or something else?"

"Hot chocolate," George replied instantly. Umbridge was just about to clap her hands and summon a house elf when George spoke up again. "No, I change my mind, I want butterbeer."

Umbridge nodded her head, but George kept going. "Never mind, water is good instead thank you ma'am."

"Fine."

"Never mind, how about iced tea."

"Fine!"

"Pumpkin juice?"

"Alright!"

"I change my mind; I'd like the burning hot tea please."

Umbridge gritted her teeth together, but she still kept the unctuous, fake smile on her face. Her fingers were clenched, but she was able to remain calm. She walked over to the back of her desk where a teapot was sitting next to a vase of bright pink snapdragons. She seized her teapot and a teacup and began pouring tea inside it when George interrupted again.

"Do you have any mead?" His outburst caused her to shake the teapot and cause the hot water to splash all over her small and pudgy hand, burning it. She let out a moan of pain and used her wand to heal her burn.

"No! I do not have mead!" she shrieked. Her eyes were wide; her face laden with red, and her body was shaking violently. She plopped the teabag into the teacup and shoved it towards George. "Drink your tea!"

George took the tea from her desk, lifted it, but quickly placed it down. He sighed, looked at her with puppy-dog eyes and asked, "Do you have any sugar?"

"No," she answered through gritted teeth and she clamped her fingers on the side of the desk angrily. George finally took a small sip of the tea and she leaned forward towards him eagerly.

"Tasty, there's a nice touch of lemon in there," George complimented, and she gave him a nasty smile in return. He was confused as to why he was not serving an actual detention. Ron had told him that when he served detention with her, she made him scrub her whole office squeaky clean.

"Now, do you know if Headmaster Dumbledore is involved in certain scheming against the ministry, perhaps involving the student body in these plans?" she questioned eagerly, her grip on the desk growing tighter each second.

George's lips quivered and he burst into laughter, stuttering his words. "W-what are you on w-woman?"

"Excuse me!" she snapped, not having a clue as to what, what are you on meant.

"For all I know that man is sitting in his office eating lemon drops at this exact moment. The first time I was called to that man's office in first year we talked about different types of muggle candies," George laughed, but then he covered his mouth, he did not mean to talk about first year, it all slipped out. Umbridge's mouth morphed into a sadistic smile, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat.

"I see," she drawled and she walked around her desk and bent down a little towards him. "You can tell me anything, Mr. Weasley." George leaned his head away from the toad; she was too close for comfort in his opinion. He gave her a hesitant nod, so she would leave him alone and as predicted she backed off.

"I can, can I," George said, pretending that he was in deep thought by placing his right hand under his chin and scratching his cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, you certainly can," she nagged, once again coming closer to him.

"Then I think it is imperative to inform you that your breath smells awful. Do you even brush your teeth in the morning?" George informed, grinning as he did so. She stared at him furiously, and pointed her finger towards the door.

"Out!" she ordered. "And detention next week same time and I won't be as lenient with you!"

"Whatever you say, dear Professor," George said and he quickly moseyed out of the room. After he left, Umbridge put her hand in front of her mouth and tested her breath, her face cringing after she did so.

* * *

**A/N Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review! It would mean so much to me if you took the time to do so!**

**Just to inform you all this scene is probably going to be used in my chaptered fic, Misdemeanors. I personally really like it, and feel free to check my other story out (shameless plugging)**

**Love**

**Montley XOXO**


End file.
